


All铁  炖肉三十题

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, cp有标注, 少量BDSM情节, 怀孕幻想, 未成年, 父子情节, 荡妇羞辱, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 前言：520礼物和铁罐生贺！看完复联三绝望了吗？如果绝望了就来看看脆皮鸭吧！不如搞cp！什么都不如搞cp！cp是all铁嘛，我每一题前面都标了cp，注意避雷！我主冬铁和盾铁夹带私货也肯定的啦预警：cp包括盾铁、冬铁、贾尼、虫铁、霍铁、锤铁、水仙铁、霜铁、你×铁（对我就是这么丧病）有少量BDSM ，Mpreg幻想，dirty talk，乱伦，触手因为合并了好几条所以显然没有三十题上车！





	All铁  炖肉三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：520礼物和铁罐生贺！看完复联三绝望了吗？如果绝望了就来看看脆皮鸭吧！
> 
> 不如搞cp！什么都不如搞cp！
> 
> cp是all铁嘛，我每一题前面都标了cp，注意避雷！我主冬铁和盾铁夹带私货也肯定的啦
> 
> 预警：cp包括盾铁、冬铁、贾尼、虫铁、霍铁、锤铁、水仙铁、霜铁、你×铁（对我就是这么丧病）
> 
> 有少量BDSM ，Mpreg幻想，dirty talk，乱伦，触手
> 
> 因为合并了好几条所以显然没有三十题
> 
>  
> 
> 上车！

1 年龄差 盾铁  
“Uncle Steve ……”  
Tony蜜糖色的眼睛水波荡漾，他笑的一脸得意，猩红的舌隐隐可见。他靠在Steve耳边，声音沙哑又性感：“我们的道德标杆正骑在他好朋友的儿子身上呢……Howard知道会不会气活过来？”  
Steve狠狠顶了一下，逼得Tony发出猫叫似的呻吟，他的金发被汗沾湿，他的蓝眼仿佛酝酿着一场风暴。  
“Tony……既然知道我是你叔叔，就该好好听我的话。”  
“听话的孩子会有奖励。”

 

 

2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕  
20 占有欲 冬铁

肩上尖利的痛感一下换回了Tony的神智，他愤愤地咒骂了一下那个压在自己身上的超级士兵——当然，是在心里骂的，他可不想第二天下不来床。  
冬兵过于旺盛的占有欲让他总喜欢在显眼的地方留下痕迹，脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，甚至还会在手腕和脚踝上留下齿印，现在冬日战士正打算在肩膀上烙个至少三天才能消下去的印子。  
“哈啊……winter，你知道，即使不在我身上插旗子，我也是你的……”  
“我知道。”虽然这么说着，冬兵显然没有放弃种吻痕这个工作。  
好吧，当你的男友是个可爱的控制狂时，除了顺着他也没什么别的办法。  
“Well，you can do whatever you want, my winter. ”

 

 

3 蒙眼 18拒绝高潮 22 鞭打/拍打26 使用道具 贾尼

黑暗带来的不安全感让Tony的敏感度上升了几个档次，他看不见，只有冰凉的空气拂过他的皮肤。突然而来的破风声，接着背上传来一阵尖利的疼痛，更多的鞭打落在臀上，腿上，他的大腿内侧挨了好几下，那个娇气的地方肯定会肿起一道一道鞭痕。臀缝中若隐若现的按摩棒被鞭柄往里推了推，嗡嗡的声响证明它是开着的。  
无边的黑暗与沉默让Tony无法忍受，他最后妥协似的喊出了那个名字：“Jarvis！”  
“For you Sir, always. ”  
熟悉的英伦腔调，他绝对忠诚的管家此刻是他唯一的主人。  
“Jar……别这样，说点什么……”  
电子音响起：“这是个合理要求，Sir。”  
“您现在在接受惩罚，您知道为什么吗？”  
那个震动不休的小玩意还在Tony的穴里使坏，他只能呜咽着回答他好管家的问题：“因为……唔啊……因为我没有遵守约定……我喝了太多酒……而且72小时不睡……”  
“完全正确，Sir。您的行为导致了惩罚的发生，您现在对此感到忏悔了吗？”  
“是的……嗯……”  
“那么Sir，为了体现您的诚意，请要求我给予您惩罚。”  
“请惩罚我……”  
“很好，Sir。”鞭子一下一下打在Tony身上，被蒙住的双眼让他难以预判下一鞭会落在哪里。热辣的疼痛也无法抹去快感，他几乎要颤抖着射出来，但性器很快被一只冰凉的手握住，断绝了他高潮的可能。  
“这是惩罚，Sir。”  
“我不允许您擅自高潮。”

 

 

 

4 捆绑 虫铁

“Mr. Stark ……”Peter大大的狗狗眼闪烁着让人拒绝不了的光芒，纯良又无辜，好像他提出的要求是让Tony帮他写家庭作业似的。  
“我可以把你绑起来吗？”  
好吧他投降，想来这个小鬼也搞不出什么幺蛾子，就随他去吧，孩子总该宠着的。  
在他点头的时候，他的手就被蛛丝缠住了，Peter笑眯眯地看着他：  
“Mr. Stark ……接下来，还是不要乱动比较好哦。”  
过紧的蛛丝让Tony完全动弹不得，失去行动自由的恐惧同时带来了兴奋，被绑成了双腿大开的淫荡姿势，Tony无奈极了：好吧，Peter这个小鬼总是能得逞。  
现在的Tony像是摆在Peter面前的一道佳肴，而我们的友好邻居蜘蛛侠，要一口一口把他的导师Tony·Stark aka钢铁侠吃进肚里了。

 

 

5 射在任意一方的任意部位 盾铁  
“怎么，这是从1944年来接受的第一次口活吗cap？”  
“事实上Tony，是我出生以来接受的第一次口活……”  
“哦我的老冰棍……”  
Tony正跪着，他红润的嘴唇一张一合地说话，偶尔能窥见那条灵活的舌。这张能说会道的嘴刚刚正含着Steve的老二吮得啧啧作响，他的嘴角被磨得红肿，光是想想Tony含着他的小兄弟就让Steve无法冷静。  
他在Tony一次棒透了的深喉后射了Tony一嘴，没来得及吞下的乳白色液体从嘴角流出来，下流至极的画面让Steve马上又硬了。  
“考虑到给你口的人是Tony·Stark，队长你的持久力不愧是四倍的。”  
“现在来好好操我一顿，大兵？”

 

 

6 不碰性器官就射 7 dirty talk 13怀孕幻想 随意代入  
手被压在床头，Tony不被允许去碰已经硬到发疼的器官，而那个残忍的家伙仍然在他身上征伐着不留一点点喘息余地。  
“我想看看你能不能只用后面高潮……我的小荡妇，我知道你可以的，对吧？”  
“给我怀个孩子，嗯？我想怀孕的你一定很美味，Tony……”  
“我要射在你的肚子里，射得满满的，让你夹着一屁股我的东西去和别人说话。”  
“你会怀上我的孩子，然后大着肚子被我操。”  
“你会产奶吗Tony？你一定可以的，我的Tony会是天下最漂亮最淫荡的新妈妈，被吮一下乳头，就能射一次又一次……”  
“你会吗？”  
在又一下猛烈的撞击后，Tony哭着高潮了，他的眼睛失焦，他只能低声喃喃着。  
“我会……”

 

 

8 水仙 水仙铁 616×mcu

身上的男人有一张和他一模一样的面孔，他们唯一的区别，就是这个男人有一双钢蓝色的眼。  
好吧也许还比他高上那么一点点，这一点点绝对不超过十公分。  
现在他正被来自另一个宇宙的自己狠狠压在床上，那些自己用来调戏床伴的技巧一个不落地在身上招呼了一遍，像极了一场自食其果。  
这个男人的科技，尽管他不想承认，但的确先进于他，纳米级的盔甲是他最近研究的内容，而且他很确定一时半会儿不会有什么进展。可身上的这个男人的纳米级技术已经到了顶尖的程度，比如他流体一样随时覆盖全身的盔甲，比如现在钻进他后穴兴风作浪的玩意儿。  
最了解自己的人当然是自己，Anthony，也就是自称来自主宇宙的钢铁侠了解他的敏感点且毫无负罪感地用手指、唇舌和性器试图给他一个最棒的高潮。  
这的确很棒。  
他给了自己一个吻，说实话，感觉还不赖。

哦，自恋的Stark。

 

 

9 第一次 蝙蝠铁

“Bruce……”  
Tony现在阴沉而黯淡，那些曾经住进他眼里的星星好像全都熄灭了，无边无际的绝望和惶恐吞没了他。Tony紧紧抓住Bruce的衣角，那个后世的英雄在遥远的未来，现在的Tony就是Tony，是那个Bruce认识十几年的发小，是一个一无所有的少年。  
他不知道该怎么办，只能抱着Tony，一下一下抚着他的头，说我在我在，我一直陪着你。  
他知道Tony正在经历什么，他也经历过那种绝望，为自己的无能为力而痛苦，为逝去的一切而遗憾。  
Tony终于抬起头，他眼圈红红的，好像有泪水，又好像没有，他只是用力地看着Bruce，然后决绝地吻上去。Bruce没有忍心推开Tony，他在吻结束时哑着嗓子问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我不管！”Tony嘶吼着，歇斯底里，声音又一下子弱下去，“我不管，Bruce……”  
他痛苦的呜咽：“我…我……为什么……”  
Bruce慢慢吻上Tony的侧脸，喃喃着别怕Tony，我会一直陪着你，我们一起……  
他们抱着，接吻，像是两头在黑暗中互相舔舐伤口的野兽。  
他们狠狠做爱，抵死缠绵，用血，用汗，用满腔温柔与绝望去换取存在的证明。

 

 

10 背德 12 骑乘 霍铁

这是他的小天才，他看着从小豆丁长成漂亮少年的孩子，他最伟大的创造，他的儿子Tony。现在他让爱到极致又不知道怎么表达的宝贝正骑在他的身上，骑在他的阴茎上操着自己，青涩而诱惑。  
这是错误的，这是背德，这是犯罪——天哪，Tony甚至还没有成年。但他放浪的姿态胜过Howard见过的所有大人，他像是罪恶的彼得潘，像是天真的莎乐美。青涩不曾让他的美打折扣，甚至让那份美更加惊人。  
那是他的果实。  
Howard看着这果实生长，从新芽，到如今将熟时甜而涩的他。  
那果实被摘下来，一点点化在嘴里。他也许是全天下最烂的父亲，但这不是他的错。  
那是Tony的原罪。

 

 

11 公共场合 随意代入

Tony被推推搡搡进了厕所，苍天在上，他TonyStark从来没有狼狈成这个样子过。他过于热情的情人因为一段时间的分别现在恨不得把Tony整个挂在他的阴茎或者别的什么地方上，而他只能哼哼唧唧地埋怨这只大型犬——没办法，其实他也蛮想念自己的爱人的。  
这就是眼下的境况，他们在一个大型商场的厕所隔间里，随时可能有人经过，他们阴茎挺立性致勃勃，且缺少打一炮必备的要素，比如床，比如套。  
但一切都顾不上了，他们现在已经吻得难舍难分，忘记了什么公共场合和什么安全措施，除了把对方和自己送上高潮之外什么都记不起来。  
“Tony……”他听见他的爱人用那种缓慢的，煽情的语调叫着他的名字，这让他硬得不能再硬，只想扒了裤子骑到爱人的腹肌上去。  
“别说话……就，好好操我。”  
嘈杂的声响是他们做爱的背景音乐，随时可能被发现不会使他们中的任何一个人感到恐惧，只会越来越兴奋。  
“My baby，我们天生一对。”

 

14 纹身 虫铁  
MrStark有纹身，Peter早就知道这件事了。那个复仇者的标志被纹在Tony小臂内侧，明显无比。  
这是Peter发现的第一个纹身。  
他发现第二个是在电影之夜的时候。那是他加入复仇者之后第一次参加电影之夜，有拥抱依赖症的Tony靠在他身上，他完全无心电影，满脑子都是“Mr. Stark Mr. Stark Mr. Stark”  
他紧张得眼睛都不知往哪里看，他扫过Tony露出的脖颈和锁骨，意外地发现了Tony锁骨上的纹身。那弯弯曲曲的一行小字在白皮肤衬托下有些色情的意味，让年轻荷尔蒙旺盛的Peter不自觉硬了起来。  
还有一个纹身是他刚发现的：他正把Mr. Stark压在床上从头到尾吻上一遍，那个衣衫大敞的人后腰上有一个小小的反应堆。他还是控制不住好奇，问：“Mr. Stark……您有几个纹身？”

“Oh boy ……”  
“一共四个，最后一个，在大腿上。”  
“要不要看看？”

 

15 撸给他看/听 17 非插入式性行为 19电话性爱 随意代入

“想我了吗，Tony。”  
“我的宝贝，你为我湿了吗？”  
“你是最乖的，我的蜜糖。现在，把裤子脱下来，听话，嗯？”  
“很好……现在摸摸你自己……看看你饥渴成什么样子了，my dirty babe 。”  
“我知道，宝贝，你得学会忍耐。”  
“摸摸你那张饥渴的小嘴，我的Tony，它是不是湿得一塌糊涂？”  
“别害羞，我爱你为我一个人放浪的样子。”  
“摸摸，但不准操你自己，知道吗？你整个人都是我的，那张小嘴也是，只有我一个人能操，你明白吗？”  
“哦别哭……我的宝贝，我马上就回来操你，好吗？我保证。你现在只需要张着腿撅着屁股等我就好了，我很快就能回来。”  
“是的，我会很快到……你要乖乖等我，答应我好吗？”

 

“我到了。”

 

16 强迫/半强迫性行为 23 体型差 锤铁

Thor是个不错的男友，他热情，耿直且毫无保留。但在床上，对于Tony来说，Thor并不是个好的伴侣。  
因为Thor实在太壮了。  
说真的，Thor大概比Tony整整大了一个号，在电影之夜时，Tony可以被整个包进Thor怀里——Thor简直像个沙发。  
当他们在床上时……  
“吾爱……你总是这般紧致。”  
“紧你个头啊金发傻大个！那他妈是因为你太大了！”  
Thor非人的尺寸总是能让Tony痛得死去活来，而在他适应过后，神的持久力和体力又总能叫他哭着求饶。  
“Thor……不要了……太……！”  
他又一次被Thor死死钉在阴茎上，几乎要被操进床垫里去；他哭得枕头都要湿了，而他的神丝毫没有要放过他的意思。  
“不要了……”他抽抽搭搭地乞求着神的怜悯，但那显然对Thor不大管用。  
“你可以的，吾爱……最后一次？”

 

 

21 羞耻play 25 面对镜子** 霜铁  
“睁开眼看看，Anthony。”  
“看看你是多么淫荡又迷人，蜜糖。”  
Tony被迫睁开眼，大大的镜子把他现在的姿态照得一清二楚——他被Loki抱着坐在腿上，那个把他操个半死的东西还在狠狠进出他的穴。他的臀上是一片被撞击弄出来的红，还有指印和不明液体；穴口被Loki操熟了，是糜乱的艳红色，前端翘起的性器已经硬得滴水，但手被禁锢的Tony连碰碰它都不行。  
Tony想闭上眼睛，但会魔法的神没有给他这个机会。  
“蜜糖，这世上不会有人比你更完美了。”

 

24 小空间内/暗处性爱 29 使用枪械/刀具  
冬铁  
在过于逼仄的地方里塞进两个人不是什么容易事，这意味着这两人必须紧紧贴在一起才能有足够的空间。  
很不幸这两个人是冬兵和TonyStark，或者说，很不幸有TonyStark。永远不会停止作妖的Tony现在用脚一下一下蹭着冬兵的胯，显然比起任务他更想和冬日战士来一炮。冬兵警告性地将枪抵上了Tony的下巴，但Tony满不在乎，他甚至慢悠悠地舔舐着枪管，把那东西弄得满是水光。  
他抵着冬日战士的老二，语气中的暧昧让空气仿佛都升温了。  
“你是想用这把枪来操我，还是另一把？”

 

27 醉酒 你×铁

如果世界上有什么比Tony·Stark更诱人的，那么肯定是喝醉了的Tony·Stark。  
Tony在派对上喝了不知多少杯红酒和一点点仙宫蜜酒，现在他软软地瘫成了液体，黏黏糊糊地赖在每一个靠近的人身上。他身上有好闻的干净香气，衬衫扣子解开了两三颗，那一小片露出来的脖子和锁骨都因为酒精变成了可口的粉色，卷曲的头发今天没有发胶的固定，软趴趴地搭在额头上。  
你凑上去，轻轻唤他：“Tony？”  
那个醉得神志不清的天才乖乖爬进你的怀里，抱着你的脖子哼哼唧唧：“难受……”  
你抱着Tony回卧室，把他放在了床上。  
接下来，是给他一个吻让他好好休息，还是把他操到清醒，可完全由你来决定了。

 

28 “现在就做” 盾铁  
“Tony……？”  
“闭嘴老冰棍，要么现在把你的老二捅进我的屁股要么我就随便找个什么人做这件事！”  
Steve果然停止了他喋喋不休的废话，红着脸和眼睛带着羞涩和恼怒往Tony屁股里塞进了两根手指。  
那句随便找个什么人做爱显然刺激到了四倍自控力的大兵，他现在专心致志地打算用手指把Tony操成一个只会呻吟的发情野猫。  
他成功了，Tony愤愤地想，天知道指挥战斗中的Steve能有多性感，那可是美国队长！他甚至等不及回到大厦，只想赶紧骑在Steve的阴茎上好好挨一顿操。  
他们现在在昆式战机的一个角落，队友们都在，随时会被发现的刺激感让欢愉更加强烈。Tony叫得放浪过头，太大的声音会引来队友，正直的美国队长一点也不正直地用吻把Tony的嘴堵住了。  
没办法，这次可是Tony自己送上门来的。

 

30 任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等） 霜铁

“拿开……”  
神那些肮脏的小把戏让Tony被折磨得几乎要哭出来，他已经被操射了两次，现在前端的小孔被Loki冰凉的触手堵得严严实实。那折磨人的触手抚慰着他身上每一个敏感点，Tony现在像是Loki手上的一个玩具，被顺便戳到某一处就哀哀地叫起来。  
“别……Loki……！”  
“Anthony……为什么你就不能听我的话？”  
Tony哭得抽抽噎噎，再被Loki这样玩下去他可能会完全崩溃：  
“听……我是你的……我信仰你……”  
“乖孩子。”

 

End.


End file.
